Always so close to me
by Youko-Rose
Summary: If I told you how i felt...would you feel the same or would you run and leave me all alone? I could make you happy, if you only gave me the chance. HK plz read and review
1. Chapter 1, I feel the urge to tell you

Youko: TADA! My first story is now ready to be placed on the net. I think a dance is in order…

Music Slide to the left, Slide to the right…. Everybody clap your hands clap

Hiei: You're a dimwit.

Genkai: HEY that's my word!

Youko: Ignoring the um-Hiei like statement I would just like to say that as much as I would like to I don't own any of these lovely characters.

Yuskue: I don't think we would want you to own us…

Youko: What do u mean you LOVE me!

Kua: well Kurama and Hiei do, but only b/c they get to make out all the time of set…u never write Yuskue and I with our hot mammas.

Hiei: arm flaming grrrrrrrrr don't grrrrrr say grrrrrr that grrrrrr about grrrrrr Yukina grrrrrr. **Chases after Kuawbara…. the later is screaming like a pathetic human**

Youko: well…um…I hope u enjoy my story. Oh and it _is _YAOI which means that there is a male/male relationship…if u don't like it don't read it. Now on with the fanfic!

_"Always so close to me… and yet your still so far away, why don't you just come into my arms, I'd make you happy"_

_" Kurama …I…I love…"_

_" Ssshhh I know… I do love you Hiei."_

Kurama sat up as he thought about the words Hiei had spoken to him. Then he realized, it was only a dream. Hiei never spoke those words, shared that intimate moment, and they never looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Kurama, who as a Youko or human, could have anything in the worlds to be his lover, could not get more then friendship out of one particular fire demon.

" Hiei…."

Kurama whispered that name into the darkness of his room as he did every other night he slept in his bed… alone. All he wanted was to have Hiei close to him, as his fighting companion, his friend and his lover. For so long the Kitsune had accepted Hiei as just a friend, he wondered how long he could keep going with out telling him how he truly felt.

" Be happy Kurama, he's nicer to you than he is to anyone else, just accept it and be happy."

With himself convinced that Hiei was feeling something for him, even just friendship, Kurama drifted back into sleep.

_Kurama….._

Hiei sat in his favorite tree located in the Makai, when a warm feeling rushed over him. Being a fire demon Hiei was used to being hot, but this was different. It was like a kind of warm he had never felt before and he couldn't tell if he liked it. The feeling rushed over him and he had no control over what he felt, and it seemed as though his stomach turned upside down.

_What is that…? Shit I feel sick. Kurama would know how to get this to stop. Kurama…I haven't seen him since our last mission, and that was months ago. I should go and get this checked out._

With that Hiei jumped from the tree in a blur and was gone.

"Yo, Kurama!"

With a huge smile and one hand in the air Yuskue and Kuawbara ran towards him out side of the school building. Turning to face the pair, Kurama set a pair of green gems on them both. When Yuskue got to him Kuawbara was dragging behind complaining about the heat.

" Why did you turn that girl down today Kurama, she was totally in love with you and not to mention she's HOT!"

" Yuskue I have other things on my mind other than whether or not I have a girlfriend. Besides you have Keiko to think about and Kuawbara has Yukina."

_Not to mention the fact that I don't exactly have a liking for any girls at the time, I'm thinking if someone else._

" What ever you say Kurama," a dazed look came over Yuskue and then suddenly he snapped back into reality, " OH yea I was gonna ask you, Kuwa and I are gonna go get some ice-cream wanna come?"

_Ice cream… Hiei's favorite…_

" Yea, I'll come."

_Where are you ... _

Hiei was standing on a random roof with his jagan open and searching for Kurama's presence. The more he thought about Kurama the more that strange heat consumed his body, he needed the Youko's help and fast.

_There you are…_

And in a flash he was gone.

He reappeared again on a roof to see Yuskue and that big ofe sitting in the ice-cream shop talking to a long red mane of hair.

_Kurama_

Kurama was sitting in the booth across from Yuskue and Kuawbara when he felt the familiar brush of ki that could only belong to one demon. To make it less obvious that he was actually excited for Hiei to show up, he waited till he spoke.

A blur of black materialized beside the booth and became the figure of the Forbidden Child.

" Hiei, odd seeing you in town…aren't you gonna sit, next to Kurama's free."

At Yuskue's words Kurama turned to look at Hiei, his eyes a sparkling wild green and his smile radiant. The Fox locked his gaze to Hiei's red orbs and…

_Shit…it feels like my stomach is coming up my throat! What the fuck is wrong with me?_

The little demon practically melted into the booth with Kurama.

Acting as if the practically liquid demon was nothing at all Kurama quietly asked what everyone was getting, taking special note to open the menu and lean extra close to Hiei to let him have a look.

" Sweet-snow…"

" Yes Hiei, its ice cream, what are you going to get…"

The little fire baby just sat there shaking his head back and forth…back and forth…(5 minutes later) back and forth while Yuskue and Kuawbara stared at him with wide amazed eyes. Kurama must have thought that all of this was quite funny because he promptly started to giggle.

When the waiter came around asking for orders Kuawbara, Yuskue and Kurama said their flavors but Hiei was still shaking his head back and forth... back and forth.

" Um… Hiei…" Kurama looked the menu over and decided to order for the mush-minded demon, " He'll have black cherry."

Once the waiter was gone Kuawbara took the liberty of doing what he does best…pissing off a fire demon.

" Hey Shrimp, what's wrong with ya, is it possibly PMS?"

Now Hiei had no clue what PMS was but the way Yuskue was laughing told him that it was not good so he snapped out of his little stupor.

" Fuck no you overgrown…"

About this time the server came around with their ice cream so the boys decided to shut up. There were all eating, having little conversations in between bites. Hiei looked up to see Kurama laughing at something one of the boys had said, his hair brushing gently against his cheeks. To keep that warm feeling from coming back he looked down at his ice cream.

_Its red…red ... like Kurama's hair…brilliant red…_

Yuskue looked across from himself just in time to see Hiei close his eyes and fall straight over onto Kurama's side.

Yuskue and Kuawbara jumped up to see if Hiei was all right but quickly sat back down at Kurama's waving hand.

" He's alright, just passed out."

While Kurama's voice was as clam and smooth as ever the other two companions could tell by the look in the Youko's eyes that he was very worried about the little demon laying in his arms.

" I'm going to take him to my house to recover, see you tomorrow."

"Alright, is it ok if we stop by later tomorrow to see how he is?"

Kurama nodded at Yuskue's request and quickly picked up Hiei. It was hard to ignore all the questioning looks that came from people passing by, but Kurama walked on smiling at some of the pedestrians who looked at him like he was some sort of child molester.

_Its times like this that I wish that I could run as fast as you Hiei._

When he got home, he raced up stairs, grateful that his mother was not home to question him about the little figure in his arms. Carefully he placed Hiei in his bed and wondered what was wrong with him.

_I wonder if I should check over his body…_

The Youko stripped Hiei of his black attire and looked him over for any signs of damage… he scanned from his face down to his well toned stomach…

_Oh…no nothings wrong…unless it's bad to have such a damn hot body…those muscles … NO, bad Kurama, bad…_

The Kitsune had found himself getting ready to run his hands over Hiei's figure. The yearning he felt to hold the little yokai was becoming to much.

While Kurama was sitting there looking at the little demon, Hiei groaned and said something about being hot, so Kurama went downstairs to get a rag and wet it.

_Oh…I feel like I got a hangover…where am I?_

Hiei opened his eyes to stare at a ceiling that he had woken up to many times in the past when he was hurt.

_That Fox…_

The opening door and the face of one particular person coming through it interrupted his thoughts. When Kurama noticed Hiei was sitting up he came to his side quickly and gently pushed him back down. As Kurama's smooth hands slid against Hiei's bare shoulders the fire demon shuddered, the warm feeling quickly returning.

That was also when Hiei noticed that his cloths were gone and he wasn't warring anything, his breath caught in his throat.

Hearing the little noise come from the demon Kurama laid the covers over Hiei to make him more comfortable and placed the wet rag against his forehead.

" Stupid Fox, what's that for…"

Hiei crossed his eyes upward, swatted at the rag on his head repeatedly until he knocked it off.

"Well you were saying something about being hot, so I went to get something to cool you down."

"I'm a fire demon, I don't get hot." Hiei said mater of factly, crossing his arms

Seeing the I'm-so-good-nothing-can-hurt-me-look in Hiei's eyes Kurama quickly turned just as stubborn.

" Well then, may I ask why you passed out at the ice cream parlor and acted like a bowl of jelly up until then?"

"Hn"

That meant…I'm to good to answer that question and you can't make me

_No Hiei, don't shut me out…_

Kurama softened his voice and leaned closer to the fire baby… 

" Hiei…please, tell me…please"

His breath caressed the side of Hiei's neck and that warm feeling returned and this time with vengeance

_Admit it to your self, stupid demon, you need his help, how can he help you when you won't tell him anything?_

Pushing away the voice in the back of his head he spoke.

"Kurama, I don't know what's wrong with me. I get all warm and my stomach rolls over, I think that way I passed out."

Concern crossed Kurama's face and it then it disappeared, but not before Hiei saw it.

" Tell me, how often does this happen?"

" Mostly when I look at someone or think of someone, and I don't know why."

" Who is it Hiei…"

" You"

_ME! No, it's not possible…this can't be happening! There is no way he could…could he?_

" M… _me_"

He must have looked really shocked because Hiei sat up and looked at Kurama intently.

" Did you honestly just say…me?"

" Yea, something wrong"

" No, no everything's fine."

Kurama was so happy all of a sudden that he leaned forward and wrapped Hiei in the biggest hug with the fire demon's head in the nape of Kurama's neck enveloped in the Youko's hair.

And there it was again, that feeling, he felt faint.

_Oh no not again…_

" Kur-am-a…."

" Crap, I made him pass out again…"

_Oh well…let him sleep. He probably hasn't gotten much r & r while with Mukuro. Could he honestly be serious that it was me? He probable doesn't even know what he is feeling…I wonder how I should tell him…don't worry about it, your Youko Kurama, just go with it and nothing can resist you…_

A small smile crept over his face as he thought about what was to come…

Hiei hadn't woken up from his last little spell and Kurama was slightly worried. It was very abnormal for Hiei to stay asleep for this long with out moving…even when he was seriously injured.

The Youko had been sitting by his bed all night watching the little fire demon like a mother would a sick child, helping him out in his own special way. As sleep tugged at his eyes he decided to walk downstairs and get a midnight snack. After he rummaged through all the cabinets and picked out something to eat, he sat down at the dining room table and slowly began to munch on the goodies.

While he was sitting there he could feel sleep getting heavier on his eyes and soon he drifted off to sleep.

Kurama woke with a jump at hearing a knock at his door. He woke with his face smooched into a piece of marble cake. Quickly he stood up and tried to make it look less obvious that he had fallen asleep at the table…and hide the fact that there was icing stuck all in his hair. After opening the door he stood looking at the faces of Kuawbara, Yuskue and Botan.

" Hey…" Kurama managed to say, sleep still heavy in his voice.

" Kurama, you look like you were asleep at the table." Botan giggled as she spoke

How did you … and …why are you … I thought only Yuskue and Kuawbara were coming."

Botan slowly waked in a circle around the Youko studying him very closely…

" I knew because you hairs all a mess, not to mention that theres something stuck in it and you look like someone who slept very uncomfortably…that's exactly how I look when I sleep at the table."

About this time Yuskue walked up to the Youko and sampled a bit of the white goo in Kurama's hair.

" You look like someone who sleeps with icing in their hair, Botan I don't think you should do that."

They all laughed, except for Kurama…

" That still doesn't explain—"

" She forced us to let her come along."

Yuskue didn't look to happy about the third guest and his look deepened when his statement got a loud BINGO! From behind him.

" Well, I came here to see the shrimp…and no offence Kurama, but I'm kinda tired of standing in your doorway…"

" Oh yea, he's upstairs, come on."

Botan wasn't fooled…the two guys may not have noticed it, but her female intuition allowed her to read Kurama like a book, he was worried sick over Hiei…isn't love sweet? Its likda like cake-icing, hehe. She also wondered if Hiei knew about those feelings.

Before she knew it Kurama was opening the door and all four of them were walking into Kurama's room. Almost automatically the Youko was slumped in the chair by the bed looking at the little sleeping demon.

" How long as he been that way?" Yuskue was standing beside Kurama and was studying the fire demon and the Youko.

" Since we left the ice cream shop, he woke for a few minutes but…"

Even Yuskue could see it now, the kitsune had been up all night looming over Hiei, and he looked horrible. If he hadn't known better, the human boy would have sworn that Kurama had been giving some of his ki to the kooromi. He was deathly pale and seemed to be half-asleep.

" Kurama, you weren't giving Hiei any of your ki were you?"

To his question Yuskue met only silence…

"Well…were you?"

Kurama tried to lower his head but the trio could see the Youko blush horribly. Kuawbara got this weird look on his face and Yuskue crouched down and put his hand on Kurama's shoulder.

" He'll be OK Kurama…its Hiei…he's to stubborn to not be o---"

" Hn…I'm fine baka…"

" Hiei!" Kurama couldn't keep the huge smile from coming to his face, and he wanted to hold the little fire baby so bad.

Instead he kept it to an appropriate hug, but as soon as he had Hiei in his arms the Jaganshi pulled away roughly, making Kurama lunge back into his chair, a hurt look an his delicate features.

" No…that last time you did that I went out again, your not gonna touch me."

He hadn't even noticed the others in the room until after he had finished his sentence and Kurama looked like his dog had been shot. Once he noticed the others he gave them his typical greeting.

" What the Hell are you doing here?" Hiei was about to stand up when he remembered that he wasn't wearing anything.

" Damned Fox, where'd you put my cloths."

Not being to happy at the fact that all these people had shown up, and the fact he was in the bare minimum of attire possible, the fire demon was cussing at everyone including Kurama.

The Youko couldn't believe his ears. Hiei never usually said thank you when Kurama tended his wounds but he never treated him like this. His hopes of finding companionship in the one person he loved were ripped apart and he was speechless.

" Answer my Fucking question!"

" On the dresser…" Kurama barely managed to choke/whisper out those words before his speech was caught in his throat.

Everyone turned around and allowed Hiei to get dressed. Once he was finished he picked up his sword and headed toward the window.

" You could say thank you, you know." Kuawbara spoke quietly, trying not to aggravate the demon further.

" Hn"

That meant… what the Hell do you know

" Look Hiei…look at all he's done for you, take a good hard look and if you still wanna just leave then go head."

Yuskue waved his hand frantically at the window not caring anymore about how Hiei felt; he only wanted to make sure that Kurama was OK. Botan had made her way over to Kurama and was looking into his eyes when she saw a flash of something that scarred her. It was only there for a brief second, but she could have sworn the Kurama looked as if he could murder anything to get what he wanted.

"Oh no you don't…"

The Youko stood and walked over to the window, slamming it shut and facing Hiei with the most determined look.

" No… he's not going any where." Then he spoke directly to the little fire demon.

" You came to me asking for help, and I refuse to let you leave until I have helped you. " With this he placed his hands on his hips and nodded his head once.

_And helped myself…I'm not letting you go, not when I was so close._

The others had left, leaving Kurama and Hiei alone in the Fox's room. They had all come up with different excuses to leave once Kurama had become increasingly intent to keep the Koorime in his house.

Now they both sat on the kitsune's bed, Hiei sitting cross-legged and armed, looking away from the fox who was starring hard at him. After enduring the cold emeralds on his face, the fire demon came to the conclusion that he still needed help.

" All right Fox, what's wrong with me? You seem to know so much."

" Hiei, theres only one thing I can think of that could be wrong with you."

The Forbidden Child was confused; usually when something was wrong with him the Youko had this sad, worried look and his face. Now all he saw was this beautiful grin and eyes intent on getting what he wanted.

" I think that you're in love Hiei."

The fire baby snorted then asked Kurama a question

" In love? Who the Hell with, no one cares about me in that way."

_Is he honestly that clueless? Well lets have some fun shall we?_

" Well it would have to be someone very close to you, that you care about deeply."

The half-breed sat there thinking of all the people that he knew cared about him.

_Theres Yukaina but she's my sister. Um… no way in Hell its Kuawbara. Could it be Kurama… I suppose I'm closest to him… no he told me once that love is between males and females not males and males. That only leaves one person, Muroku. THAT'S IT! She's the only person that I care about that cares about me, she's like my mother. But can I really be in love? Forbidden Children don't love. I suppose I could talk to her about this._

" Mukuro" 

The Youko had no idea that the jaganshi was talking about… what did Muroku have to do with this?

" What are you talking about Hiei?"

" It must be Mukuro, Fox, I gotta go."

Then it hit him, Hiei thought that he was in love with Muroku, probably because the stupid Fox told him once that same sex relationships didn't happen.

Kurama was about to stop his love from leaving, when he noticed that he had already gone.

" Damn! I let him get away again. Just as I was about to tell him how I felt."

The angered Youko slammed his fists down on the bed in frustration.

He came to the conclusion that Hiei would come back, after Muroku rejected him as a lover, and then Kurama would have his prize. He would only need to wait a little longer.

Hiei couldn't remember the last time he'd been so afraid to talk to Mukuro. He had entered her throne room full of confidence, but as soon as he saw her sitting there, papers in front of her, he was speachless.

" Hiei, are you alright? You look like someone just killed you best friend."

_Do I honestly look that bad? I can't talk to her about this, who would love a Forbidden Child? Stop and think about it… Kurama would just throw it all out there, lets do things his way, just this once._

" Mukuro, I… I … love you."

There he'd said it. It was out in the open for better or worse. The jaganshi would have preferred either answer, compared to what she gave him.

The bionic woman just sat there, looking at Hiei with wide eyes that he couldn't read. It seemed like he stood there for an eternity, hands clenched at his side, telling himself over and over again that that was the last time he did things Kurama's way.

Finally when all eternity had passed, Mukuro stood and made her way over to the embarrassed little demon.

" Hiei…you're my heir and I trust you with a lot of things…"

_Oh no, here it comes again, the Forbidden Child not being good enough…_

" That's why I'm now going to trust you with my heart."

_Holy shit……_

Hiei had never been as surprised in all his life…some one loved him.

" I suppose that you're shocked. I've tried to keep my feelings for you hidden for some time now. It's good to see that you care about me in the same way."

_Remind me to do things Kurama's way more often…_

" So Jiganshi, what do we do now? Should we start planing the wedding or go make love first?"

In all the years he had known the ruler to a third of the Makai Hiei had never heard her talk like this. He supposed that they should start making plans first, it didn't seem like making love right off would be something Kurama would do.

Hiei expressed his feelings toward Mukuro, carefully leaving out the part about Kurama. She didn't seem too happy that he crushed her hopes of getting laid but she agreed anyway.

" As you wish my beautiful fire demon."

With that she placed her arms around Hiei's shoulders and together they walked out of her throne room.

_Two freakin months! How can he just leave me here for TWO MONTHS!_

It was two months to the day that Hiei had charged out his window proclaiming his love to the bionic woman. After all that time Kurama had heard nothing from the fire demon.

The red-hared beauty was sitting on his favorite park bench noting how his plan was slowly coming unraveled. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Kuawbara and Yuskue sat down on either side of him.

" Hu-hum"

Yuskue had coughed to attain Kurama's attention.

" Oh Yuskue, Kuawbara, what are you doing here?"

" Well number one we wanted to visit our favorite fox-boy, and number two…well…"

Kuawbara just couldn't find the words to tell the Youko why they were really there, and he had no idea it was about to get much worse. Yuskue decided the carrot-toped boy was beating around the bush a little two much.

" We wanted to see how you were feelin Kurama, you haven't looked to good lately"

It was true, since Hiei had left, the fox had lost weight and stopped training, slowly taking away his well toned appearance, and what's worse was that the bright red color of his hair had faded to a dull red. Overall the Youko looked really lousy.

" I'm feeling," Kurama's voice softened, " Just fine I suppose…"

" WELL I'M GLAD TO HEAR IT! For a while we were worried about you, but wow were we silly."

Kuawbara couldn't even tell that the fox was lying, and just as Yuskue was about to bring that up their favorite grim-reaper popped up in front of them.

" Howdy guys! Lucky I caught you all at once, gives me more time to get ready, hehe!"

" Get ready for what?"

" Well Yuskue I suppose you'll have to read and find out won't ya?"

At this time she pulled three envelopes out of her bright pink kimono, handing one to Yuskue, one to Kuawbara, but she just couldn't bring herself to hand Kurama his. She started to place it back in her outfit when Kurama's hand reached out and grabbed it.

The silver Youko was about to open it when Botan's voice stopped him.

" Kurama, um, why don't I take that, no need for you to…to…exert yourself."

" Botan, it's a piece of paper, how stressful can it be?"

With that being said, he slit open the top of the envelope and began to read the words written there…

Dear Kurama,

You are cordially invited to the wedding of: Hiei and Mukuro, one day from the time you will receive this letter. We hope that you can attend; the location will be at our palace.

See you soon,

Hiei and Mukuro

At the bottom of his letter was something that was clearly hand written by Hiei, due to its sloppy nature.

Fox, I couldn't have done this without you 

Hiei

_Just like him, short and to the point…wait a second…_

Kurama re-read the above letter and slowly it started to sink in…Hiei was getting married, and not to him. As this realization hit him, his face paled and the letter slowly slid out of his hand and onto the ground. His long hair fell over his delicate features as he placed his hands on his face.

After watching Kurama react in such a way Yuskue and Kuawbara tore open their letters, and after reading them they slowly looked over at the somber ridden Youko.

The detective was the first to react by placing his hand on the demon's shoulder.

" Kurama, are you all right?"

Without removing his hands the fox replied that he was just fine, this time not fooling anyone.

" I suppose that…we should get ready."

" Come on, we all know your not "just fine", now what's up?"

Hiei stood, looking at himself in the mirror. He could hardly believe that his bride to be had forced him to ware a tux. She had originally wanted him to ware white, but there was no way in the three worlds that he would ever agree to such a thing, so after a long battle over it, the bionic woman agreed to let him ware black.

After looking himself over once or twice he wondered about what Kurama would say when he saw the fire demon in something other than a black tank top and…5 or 6 belts. As his thoughts drifted to the silver fox, the sick feeling from two months early slowly returned.

" What in the world…I thought I was over this…"

About this time one of his servants came into the room announcing to him that the wedding was to begin in twenty minutes and he should proceed to the outdoor chapel. The Koorome became so nervous about the wedding that he totally forgot about the Youko and the feeling subsided.

Taking one last look at himself Hiei followed the servant out of the room.

_Well its now or never I suppose…_

" Kurama you really don't have to do this if you don't want to."

" Let's try to be realistic here Yuskue, do you honestly think I'd miss my best friends wedding?"

The day before the fox had told the spirit detective and his friends how he felt about Hiei, including what had happened to cause the Forbidden Child's disappearance two months earlier.

Now Kurama, Yuskue, and Kuawbara stood out side of Mukuro's palace preparing them selves for the wedding of the century. They were all dressed in their Sunday best but the Youko looked the most stunning. He had taken special care to make his hair shine in all its brilliance, now its cascaded over his shoulders perfectly framing his face. The traditional Japanese clothing he wore was a light cream color, embroidered with pearls and lined with gold. Because of its light coloring his bright green eyes looked like gems wrapped in a blood red covering truly being his hair. Never in Yuskue or Kuawbara's life had they ever seen anything with such beauty.

" You know what? I don't think I could take it if someone was going to marry Yukina and she had no idea how I felt. You got some guts showin up."

All the Kitsune could do was chuckle…if they only knew how much it hurt him to be there, in all his years no one had ever resisted the great Youko Kurama, and now it was happening before his very eyes.

Kuawbara then started staring off into space…not blinking… much like Yuskue normally does, when he snapped into reality, a light bulb shooting up over his head.

" Well would ya take a look at that! Every one waiting out here has gone to the court yard, if you want to know my opinion I think the wedding is about to start…"

" Well thank you Captain Obvious…"

A big sweat drop slid down the fighter's face at Yuskue's comment…

" That was really old…and not very nice."

The spirit detective only shrugged his shoulders and preceded to walk towards the courtyard, being closely followed by Kuawbara, Kurama however stayed where he was at, thinking to himself.

_I've got to do something, but what…I refuse to loose Hiei to her. _

The Youko in him wanted to crash the whole thing and take the little fire demon away, but his human side couldn't imagine ruining such a happy occasion in that fashion, he needed to be more tack full.

Then it hit him…

_Of course why didn't I think of that before? It's so simple I'll just…_

" Yo Kurama, you commin?"

" I think I'll stay here for a few minutes Yuskue, you both go on, I'll be right there."

" Sure thing."

Yuskue waved his hand to the Youko and walked out of sight leaving the silver fox all alone.

The wedding was well in progress and there was absolutely no sign of the reincarnated Youko. Hiei was standing taking his vows and could tell his best friend was not present. This fact disturbed him, how could one of the only people he trusted treat him this way? And on top of that it was very un-Kurama-like not to show.

Yuskue and Kuawbara were also pondering Kurama's disiperiance.

" Do you think we should go look for him?"

" Urimeshi we're in the middle of a wedding ya can't just walk out."

" I don't think the little guy will mind if we go to look for him, this is an important matter."

" The shrimp is getting hitched, this is way more important than Kurama…he's like what, 300 years old? I think he can take care of himself."

" But what if he had a breakdown and couldn't take—"

" SSSSSSHHHHHH!"

One of the other guests sitting near them cut the conversation short by spraying spit all over them both in one clean shhhhhh.

"Uh, that was soo sick…demon slobber."

Kuawbara then hit the teen in the arm letting him know that they were at the most important part of the ceremony.

The priest held out his hands and spoke to the attendance.

" Is there anyone here who feels that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Not a sound was heard in the facility, all that could be heard was the guests' quiet breathing. After a few seconds the priest took a deep breath to speak his next sentence. But before he could speak…

" I object…"

The deep alto thundered through the wedding and a great amount of demonic energy swirled around it. All eyes turned to the back of the room to see the doors swing open and allow a vast amount of thick white smoke to enter the area.

By this time Moroku had her hand on her hips wondering who would dare to interrupt _her _wedding.

As the smoke cleared the outline of a creature shone through. The long white garments flowed lightly in the disappearing wind, rustling the long silver hair that fell down past the creature's waist.

Gasps were heard through out the hall as the guest realized who was standing among them. The great Youko Kurama stood still looking the shorter man ahead of him dead in the eyes. They stayed locked this way for what seemed like an eternity, no one dared to speak in the thief's presence. That is until the bionic woman started to tap her heel against the floor.

" Well let's get on with it shall we, can we just skip to the I Do's."

" I'm sorry mam' but I can not proceed with the wedding until this has been sorted out. We shall postpone the rest of the ceremony until tomorrow, but first I would like to here from the Youko as to why he objects."

"WHAT! You can't just postpone my wedding, this was for ME, I will not allow this, this low class demon to interrupt."

" I don't think I was speaking to you mam'. Now Youko I need an answer."

At the end of the priest's sentence Youko Kurama slowly melted into his human form, letting this hair fall around his shoulders. The gold on his outfit shone in the light…my was he something. But those green gems were troubled. The demon wanted to tell everyone right then and there that he was in love with Hiei, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. They needed some time alone.

His eyes began to shine with a look that Botan had seen once earlier in Kurama's room. Pure determination fired behind his eyes and he looked straight at the priest.

" I don't think that I shall share that information with you,"

Then he looked to the perplexed fire demon (who was beginning to feel sick again),

" Not before I have some time with the Jaganshi."

Finally he looked towards the would-be -bride, " and we shall have _no_ interruptions of any kind."

With that he took the Koorome by the arm and began to walk out of the courtyard. As they walked down the isle the kistunes keen hearing picked up Muroku's unhappy snort…a smile crossed his face as he once again spoke to her…

" And I don't appreciate being called a "low" class demon… its truly not fitting now is it?"

Hiei was sitting on his bed being looked over by a certain Kitsune. The Jaganshi's legs were crossed and his arms lay in his lap, the Youko had made him change from his wedding attire into something he was more familiar with.

Now the fox was running his eyes all over Hiei's body carefully avoiding the red orbs.

_What in the world is he looking at so closely?_

" You haven't changed a bit, u know that."

It was more of a statement than a question…

" Hn."

Kurama decoded that Hn to mean…. Why did u say something stupid like that?

" I mean, you have the same bad attitude, same spiky black hair, same white belts…I still don't know why you have that many, and your still short."

"Oh shut up"

" Hiei that was a compliment… I like all of those things, and I've missed them a great deal these past two months."

The half Koormie looked like he had been hit with a wet fish, a big sloppy trout. Why in the world was that fox talking like this? He must have lost his mind…

" You friendship means a lot to me Hiei…"

" Yeah? Then would you mind telling me why you practically ruined my wedding?"

" You can't honestly say that you love that Bionic demon can you?"

Now Hiei knew that the Youko was insane…wasn't he the one that allowed the fire demon to realize he was in love? He knew it happened two months ago, but his memory isn't that bad.

" Stupid Kitsune, are you that mental? Ouch that hurt You were the one who sent me after her."

Ah ha! Now they were getting to the good stuff, Kurama could finally clear things up with his fire baby.

" She wasn't who I was talking about."

Youko: well there we go. Its nowhere near finished but I'll try to update as soon as possible. I LOVE comments and criticism…as long as there's no yaoi dissin…I warned you before you read it….


	2. Chapter 2,could this be our end

Botan: Well we're back with another entertaining portion of Always So Close to Me. Our author has passed out from shock behind me.

Kua: Shock? Shock from what?

Botan: Shock that people liked the first chapter, shocked that shes finished with the second, and shock…from being in shock.

Kua: Um… ok?

Youko: I have recovered from shock just long enough to say a few things to my wonderful reviewers.

Yuskue: Is reviewers even a word?

Youko: Like you would know…remember in Single Rose's story you didn't even know what amputated ment…or sedated (that was sooo funny! ;) )

Yuskue: (scowl)

Youko: Anywho… to SitDog-Boy: I meant to say that Hiei was out of character in the first chapter, but I kinda forgot, hehe. I try to be original… lets hope you like the next chapter! Here it goes.

Red Kitsune Flames: Thanks for your comment. I had hoped that when Hiei passed out someone would find it entertaining. Lets hope that Kurama speeds up the "I love you" process in this chapter **wink**, hope u like it!

Dragon Tamer 103088: Awwww I', so glad you like the first chapter….it made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I LOVE detail, guess you could tell hu? Hehe. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

Single Rose: I'm glad you noticed the humor; I tried to drop in some funny stuff every now and then. I hope I wrote the second chapter as well as the first one :) Let me know what you think of it.

Hiei: you took long enough

Youko: I'm not done yet. I have to let every one know that I do not own u guys…I just play with your minds. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok now that I've taken up a lot of time….heres the next chapter….oh my. **_Goes into shock again_**

Yuskue and Kuawbara had been running all over Mukuro's palace for at least an hour trying to find our lovely demons. Sure Kurama had said not to bother them, but we all know that the two human boys were way to curious to follow orders.

"God how many rooms does this woman have in her house….GOD!"

" I think Hiei told me once that there was like….300 or more."

At this Kuawbara's jaw hit the floor and he had to force it back up with his hand…

" How in the world are we supposed to surch all those rooms?"

"Um…"

To he honest Yuskue would suggest blasting down every door until they found the one they were looking for…. but knowing the bionic woman's strength, that didn't seem like a great idea.

"What? You expect me to know these things…. that's Kurama's job."

Kuawbara started to wonder how the detective got along before Kurama entered the picture. That's when a brilliant idea entered his mind. With lightning speed the light bulb shot up over his head the carrot top snapped his fingers.

" I got it!"

"For once."

" Shut up…anyway, why don't we just walk by the rooms and see if we hear voices. I mean if Kurama's really going to tell the shrimp how he feels there's bound to be some commotion."

" Ok then…lets motor…vvvvvrrrrrrooooooooommmmm."

With that lovely phrase Yuskue proceeded to act like he was driving a car as he walked down the hall.

" Sometimes I wonder about your mental sanity…."

Kuawbara just shrugged his shoulders and walked after his friend stopping at each door and listening to see if anyone was in there.

" What do you mean "shes not who I was talking about" who else would dare to love a forbidden child?"

The pair still sat on the bed, Kurama occasionally shifting uncomfortably. But the fox was in utter shock that Hiei had such a low opinion of himself.

" I think that its my turn to ask if _your _mental. I know many demons and humans that love you."

" Really…. name them."

" Oh Hiei this is extremely immature for you."

The fire baby just looked harder at Kurama and crossed his arms.

" I don't care."

" Fine. For one you sister loves you…we know that Mukuro loves you, however grotesque that may be. Um…Yuskue cares deeply about you, and even Kuawbara…weather he says it or not. And…"

" Thats are not the same kind of love and you know it. Mukur—"

" You didn't let me finish jaganshi. I was about to say…."

Suddenly the words caught in Kurama's throat. What would happen if Hiei didn't love him? Would he be able to forget the ruby-eyed demon sitting in front of him? There's no way he could do that, even lust filled Youko's have feelings.

" Fox…. are you gonna finnish or what?"

But what if Hiei did share his feelings? Then if Kurama didn't tell him, they would go on without each other, and that was worse than rejection. The Kitsune had to tell him, he just had to.

" I was going to say that I love you…. I love you more than Mukuro ever would."

Then the fox leaned forward and closed his eyes….

" Yuskue get over here I think I found something."

The spirit detective jogged across the hall to where the taller boy was crouch down, ear pinned up against the door.

" Hear something?"

" Yeah it sounded oddly like a "Love you…. Mukuro.'"

" I think we found our door, lets go."

Yuskue placed his foot on the door and pushed, causing the door to sling backwards and reveal the contents of the room.

The two boys knocked the door down just in time to see Kurama move forward and meet thin air. The redhead slowly pulled himself up and wrapped his arm around the bedpost, burring his face in his slender arm.

" Yo foxie! Wha'd we miss?"

To this the humans met only silence.

" Kurama…. are you alright?"

The Youko slowly lifted his head, to show a red tinted face and eyes that were shining with determination and glinted with gold. When he uncurled his hand from the bedpost, his knuckles were bleach white. Trying his best to stay clam…Kurama spoke.

" I…told you…I…wanted…to be…alone with…Hiei!"

The fox swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. As graceful as always Kurama walked over to where his two friends stood.

"WHAT do u think you were doing coming in here?"

" Kurama, geez man, calm down."

" Yuskue…don't talk to him…. its not a smart thing to do right now."

That was when Kurama realized how harsh he was sounding. It wasn't their fault that Hiei left, he probably would have done that anyway.

" No, your fine. I just, I just need to think."

Hiei tore through the trees in the Makai, wanting to get as far away from that room as possible.

He landed on a tree branch at lest 3 miles away from the castle.

_Well this should keep that damned fox out of my head for a while…what is that those humans say…um…out of brain into eyes? No, um…. oh forget it, I just know it works._

Actually Hiei was thinking of out of sight out of mind, but that's another story.

Much to our fire demons dismay the foxes words still rung in his ears…

_" I love you….I love you more than Mukuro ever would…"_

The jaganshi just couldn't believe that anything like Kurama could fall in love with him. Images of the relationship they could share flitted through his mind, it was filled with lovely images of their days…and nights. While the slide show played on the heat reconsumed his body. As soon as it covered him completely the images stopped and Hiei felt worse than ever.

" Damn it!"

With that statement, Hiei drove his fist down and through the tree branch. That would be just fine except for one thing…it was the branch the Forbidden Child saw standing on.

Before Hiei had time to react, he found himself sitting on the ground below, with a very sore butt. The demon stared daggers into the ground, as if trying to set it ablaze with his mind. It was truly a devilish stare…. makes you feel sorry for the poor ground that had to suffer through it.

The jaganshi felt very…. very….short sitting on the ground so he picked himself back up and jumped back up into the trees.

Maybe just maybe, he held feelings for the Youko. But he still had a hard time believing that the most beautiful piece of his imagination held feelings for him. But the Kitsune had said it to his face, and even leaned forward to…what was he about to do? Kiss him?

_ I wonder what hes doing right now…_

Hiei's jagan began to glow, as it searched around for the Fox's presence, and when he found him, couldn't seem to pull away.

Yuskue and Kuawbara were patting Kurama on the back as they turned to leave the room. The room clearly belonged to Razen, due to the lack of decorating skills. The Youko walked over to his bed and slipped under the covers in one fluid motion.

_Damn I never realized how beautiful he is_

The redhead rolled over to his side, hair fanning out behind him. Slowly he raised his arm and acted as if he was laying it over his lover lying next to him. Only no one was there. Then his Jagan seemed to zoom in on Kurama's face just in time to see one clear tear drop glisten down his cheek, leaving a darkened trail on the pale skin.

The next thing that happened slightly unnerved the fire demon…

Before the next tear could fall, Kurama shifted his eyes, and seemed to look directly at Hiei. Those green gems were riddled with hope, love, sadness, and rejection.

The jaganshi let out a tiny gasp and his Jagan flew out of the room, down the hall, out the building, through the trees and stopped at Hiei's perch as the demon opened his eyes.

Both demons had a restless sleep. One was seeing the love of his life run out the window never to return, calling him an idiot for even assuming that the Jaganshi would love him. The other kept seeing that tear stained face, and deeply troubled eyes, piercing through his soul.

Only seconds apart the demons in question rose, looking into the same rising sun, thinking the same thing….

_I've got to find him and work this out…._

Before either of our demonic friends could clear things up, Koenma called the team for another mission. Now Kurama was leaning up against the white wall of the toddler's office, waiting for a straggler to show up.

" Just like the shrimp. Go and bail on us right before a mission."

" Now Kuawbara, You know it's not like Hiei to be late, I'm sure there is a simple explanation for all of this."

Yuskue felt that the time was right to crack a joke at the Youko, little did he know it would do a great deal of damage.

" Well Kurama since you two became lovers, why don't y---"

" Don't make stupid assumptions."

Hiei had flitted to the window as Yuskue had started his comment, and not wanting to seem like the lovie-dovie guy in front of the big oaf, Hiei acted as if the statement was insulting.

" But I thought that the night in Mukuro's palace…"

"Shows how much you know, Hn."

The detective now had a really confused look on his face, while Kurama had a very different reaction.

_I KNEW IT! He doesn't care at all for me. Lord how ridiculous do I seem now; I should have never trusted my heart to a stubborn, cold-hearted, emotionless…. Oh who am I kidding? I can't make myself not love him, he's just to perfect._

But the fire baby's words had hurt the proud Youko, if only Hiei knew just how much.

All Kurama could think about was how the love he bore would always be unrequited. It stabbed like a knife into the demon's heart…. knowing that he was unwanted (this has never happened to him before you know).

_Oh Hiei how could you do this to me?_

The group had been assigned a simple mission; take down a group of lower-class demons that were disturbing the peace. Nothing big, they had handled much worse in the past, but two of the boys seemed distracted.

Kuawbara and Yuskue dismissed it, knowing that as demons, you have a lot on you mind. Besides, neither of them wanted to go marching up to the Jaganshi just to ask what was wrong. The little pictures that popped in their head were quite ugly, seeing as Hiei usually didn't like to be bothered while he was thinking.

They soon found the demons they were looking for. And as suspected a fight broke out.

The detectives should of have no problem with such weaklings, but two of them proved to be skilled with their weapons, even if they had little or no demonic energy.

Hiei was fighting a particularly skilled swords man, but the jaganshi was only fighting half-heartedly. He was mostly focusing on the dazzling redhead only a few feet away.

Kurama moved with such grace it seemed as if he was doing a well-practiced dance. Every move he made tensed a muscle and made him just as deadly looking as Hiei himself. The red main of hair would trace his every move, following his body perfectly.

The Youko made a move on his opponent and without warning another demon came into the picture heading straight for the fox. Kurama sensed this however and dodged quickly, managing to kill one lowlife and only receive a scratch on his cheek.

Kuawbara and Yuskue quickly finished off the demon attacking them and looked at how their friends were doing. Just as the laid their eyes upon them they saw another demon charge at Kurama (same demon as in the above paragraph, this is from a different perspective). When it appeared Hiei stopped fighting and froze in his spot, but only for a moment.

"HIEI!"

The creature the Koorime was fighting saw this slight falter as an opening and drove his sword into Hiei's pelvic area.

As soon as their friend had fallen, Yuskue and Kuawbara were filled with rage and took on the two remaining demons. Kurama on the other hand rushed toward the small body lying on the ground surrounded by blood.

"Oh God no. Come on Hiei were getting you out of here."

The redhead kneeled down to pick up his companion, but the later gasped in pain and griped Kurama's sleeve.

_I suppose I can't move you…. shit this is bad._

It wasn't that Hiei hadn't survived much worse, but he was loosing more blood than normal and loosing it fast. Knowing he could not move the little fire baby, the Youko wrapped his arms around his and cradled him in his lap, the taller boys head buried in Hiei's chest.

When the carrot top and the detective came over to Kurama, he was shaking slightly griping the back of the Forbidden Child's shirt

"Is he…"

"No Kuawbara, he's still alive but in great need of attention."

The spirit fox leaned his head up and tried to wipe away the tears that poured from his eyes, but they had still left their mark on the shirt, creating darker black pools on Hiei's chest.

"Oh Kurama….is there anything we can do to help?"

"Nothing much now, I've given him all the Ki I can. But its not a lot, I still haven't fully recovered from the last time I helped Hiei out."

He tried to smile, but as the thought about the last time he had supported Hiei with Ki, more tears broke from his face. It was time for Yuskue to be shocked…

_I've never seen Kurama cry before, not even when his mother was in the hospital. I guess he really loves that guy._

" Its all up to him now weather his lives or not."

The demon boy looked back down at his small friend and hoped that he would pull through.

" Well shouldn't we take him to Genkai's at least?"

For the second time in this story Kuawbara had a good idea…. shocking. Yuskue had offered to carry Hiei but the look he got from Kurama made his decline his offer, Youko's were very protective of what they loved….other demons being no exception.

With Hiei very unconscious and still bleeding, the first chance they got, Yuskue, Kuawbara and Kurama slipped into the Nigenkai, hoping the Fire demon would survive.

Youko: I'm soooo sry that this chapter was much shorter than the last. I wanted to make it long, but I had this overwhelming urge to get it posed before school starts and it starts tomorrow. I tried to keep the humor, but it was hard with all the rejection and blood and stuff like that, so I'll try to regain funny-ness in the next chapter.

Yuskue: There u go again using words that don't exist.

Youko: Like you would n—

Yuskue: AH HA! This time I have a dictionary and plan to use it to my advantage! **Flips through the book, but doesn't know how to use it.**

Youko: so yeah plz review…i love reviewing! U ppl make me feel so loved when you tell me if you like it, or not but that kool too. So let me know what u think!


	3. Chapter 3,Tears,dedicated to Single Rose

Youko: This is oh so very exciting. After so many days of not posting here I am… **Throws arms up into superstar position.** …….. ** Crickets chirp in background. **… Um… everyone was supposed to be all happy…um….oh well.

Yuskue: You're so full of yourself.

Youko: It was just wishful thinking. Oh and by the way this chapter is dedicated to Single Rose.

Hiei: Can we start the story now.

Youko: All right sure thing. Drum roll plz… ** Drum roll**

And here is another exciting installment to Alw----- 

Kurama: Aren't we forgetting a few things. Like I don't know… the disclaimer and showin' the love to the reviewers?

Youko: I hadn't forgotten you silly, I just like to keep you on your toes. I never forget that sort of thing.

Gets suspicious looks from all the cast members… 

Youko: Okokok stop lookin at me like that. So just maybe I forgot the disclaimer, but I would never forget my WONDERFUL reviewers. So here we go.

Single Rose: As I said before this chapter is dedicated to you. You may be asking why and its because that without you this chapter would still not be done. When I talk to you about all the stories your working on and how often you update it just makes me wanna work on my own stories. Like you've been my motivation. And even if you don't realize it you've given me so many great ideas to put in my stories just by reading what you've done. So yeah after this mushy moment, thanx a million, you're the coolest 7th grader I know!

And to every one else who reviewed thank you so much for you comments and criticisms, you've given me loads of good ideas and for that your wonderful and I hope you like the next chapter!

Alrighty, now to Genkai for her version of the disclaimer.

Genkai: The dimwit doesn't own us, and never will. That's that, now read the story you idiots

Youko: Don't call them that…. they can't be idiots b/c their reading my story. So there. Is everyone ready? Here we go the next installment to Always So Close To Me.

" Why hasn't he woken up yet:

" Kurama would you please clam down, your distracting me."

Our Favorite Youko was hovering above Keiko, following her around the temple, giving her "20 Questions." Tears were still visible on his face although he had stopped crying. If he had on Eyeliner it would be streaming down all over his face. I suppose it's a good thing he wasn't.

It would have been funny…if the situation weren't so horrible… for Kurama at least.

The team of detectives had crossed successfully into the N. The fox cradling the bleeding Fire baby in his arms. As their luck would have it, Yukina was in the temple yard as they approached.

At the sight of her fading brother she dropped the flowerpot she was holing and raced inside to get Genkai.

Hiei was taken inside and placed on a mat. Without losing any time, Genkai and Yukina set to work on mending the Demon's torn body.

While they were working, Yuskue ran and got Keiko to help with the gangs minor wounds.

Now after an hour and a half of tedious healing, the master and ice maiden had done all they could, and Keiko had gone to prepare them some tea.

" But Keiko, they had healed him…shouldn't he be awake?"

" I don't know Kurama… and for the LAST time, I can't pour tea with you hanging over me every second. If you want answers I suggest you consult the doctors."

With those words of Wisdom, the human girl shooed the demon out of the kitchen.

Kurama made his was into the room where the rest of the team, plus Genkai and Yukina were sitting. Before he slid back the door he could here voices murmuring softly from the inside. If he had been in a better mood the Youko would have tried to listen in on their conversation.

As the door opened the voices stopped and all four faces turned to look at him.

_I wish they would make it less obvious that they were talking about Hiei and me. _

The graceful fox walked to his place at the table and sat down on the floor, all eyes were on him, just waiting. When the silence became more than he could bare he spoke.

" So why hasn't he woken up?"

Keiko was walking around the table pouring tea for everyone…except Yuskue, she made him pour his all by himself.

" He needs time to recover his energy Kurama, you should know that." The elderly woman's voice was a sharp contrast to the redhead sitting across from her.

He just continued to stare at her as she sipped her tea.

" But I want—" 

_I don't think I should tell them how much I want him back, it will make me look weak. Not that all the crying I did made me look manly. _

" We know you want him back Kurama," _How did she know that?_

"But try to keep your reasoning…you've taken care of him plenty of times when he slept for days to recover his energy. And I'm sure you'd do the same thing in his situation."

" Well, what would he do if he was in _my_ situation? Just sit there and not care?"

The proud demon could feel the tears welling up in his eyes for yet another time. Just thinking about Hiei's wounded body made his heart ache, but thinking about how much Hiei didn't love him was ten times as painful.

And the last thing he was going to do would be to show that big of a weakness in front of his teammates.

So he picked himself up off the floor and walked over to the door, trying to keep his flaming hair in his face to hide the tears.

" Please excuse me."

As the door slid closed again Yuskue looked at his teacher.

" I wonder why hes acting so out of character."

" Love makes you act and think differently Yuskue, that just the way love is."

" So I guess he really likes the guy."

" For once you assume right Kuawbara."

This was the 9th time that Kurama and looked into that mirror. He had his hands placed on either side of the sink, leaning over it, looking at his delicate features in the piece of glass.

His eyes were red and puffy from all the silent crying he had been doing.

Slowly he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes, only making them redder.

" Damn it Hiei! Why are you doing this to me?"

The demon faced his back to the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor, knees up agents his chest, hugging them.

" I would never do this to you, never in a million years."

All he could do was shake his head back and forth until someone knocked on the bathroom door.

" Kurama are you OK, you've been locked in there for ten minutes."

" Hai Yukina, I'm all right."

As he spoke those words he slid back the door and walked passed the ice maiden, not looking in her eyes.

_I just need to get some sleep…_

Kurama walked down the hall to his room, passing Yuskue and Kuawbara, dodging questioning looks from each of them.

As gracefully as always, the silver Youko slid in-between the sheets and laid his head on the pillow, meeting a troubled sleep.

The first thing that came to the fire demon's mind when he awoke was the vision of Kurama leaning forward to kiss him, those green pools glimmering with passion that wouldn't be fulfilled.

The next thing he though of was the pounding sensation in his head. To Hiei it seemed as if his brain was trying to beat its way out of his skull.

_Fuck my head hurts_

He brought his hands up to his head as he studied the room he was in,

_How did—how did I get here? Let's see…there was the battle. And the demon, and oh yeah I got stabbed. Then something about "oh God no…its all up to him…"… Kurama, crazy fox._

Then for some strange reason the Koorime felt the sudden urge to see what the Kitsune was doing, he couldn't explain it; it was just a feeling that he had to obey.

He carefully lifted himself off the floor, taking special note to the wound in his stomach.

He slid the bedroom door open and quietly made his way down the hall wondering which room the Fox was in/

The first room he came to was Genkai's, but who was in the second? Could it be Kurama?

Hiei slid the door open and—

_Holy damn fucking shit! What the Hell…_

The Koorime had opened the door to see his sister lying asleep on the floor, angelic face glimmering in the moonlight. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was the figure lying about 5 feet away….Kuawbara. And for Hiei 3 rooms away wouldn't be far enough, so there's no way 5 feet would be all right.

His arm began to smoke slightly as his anger rose…

_Damn that bastard to mother---_

" Hiei…"

_What…?_

Hiei's head whipped around and the smoking on his arm abruptly stopped.

It was barely more that a whisper, but the fire demons ears picked up a soft alto voice speaking his name.

He expected to meet the Youko's eyes, but he was still alone in the dark hallway.

"Hiei…"

The voice seemed troubled now, and almost sad. Slowly following the voice the fire demon made his way down the hall to the last room on the left.

Hiei lifted his hand to the sliding door and stopped. For some reason he was debating about going in, as if it was a sacred ground he had no right to intrude on. He just stood there for a moment until he heard a quite moan from behind the door.

_Ah what the hell…_

And he slid back the door…..

_Oh…_

Kurama was lying on his mat, covers twisted around his leith form. His brilliant red main of hair was knotted, tangled and matted to his face with what looked to be a mixture of sweat and tears.

As the koorime looked on, the Youko thrashed in his sleep, clutching the sheets for dear life, face twisting in pain.

Slightly shocked, Hiei made his way over to the Youko and kneeled down beside him. The violent part of the dream seemed to be over, and the redhead just laid there, crying softly in his sleep.

While the small demon sat there, he felt the urge to touch the fox's face. Without thinking twice about it the fire demon lightly traced the outline of Kurama's smooth face with his hand

Instinctively, the Youko leaned his face into the slight touch, and the crying slowly ceased.

Hiei felt a small smile reach his face and the satisfaction of easing Kurama's pain flooded his body. With his satisfaction he flitted from the room, not wanting to wake the sleeping demon.

_Maybe I do love him…_

It may have been just his imagination, but Kurama swore he had felt a light touch on his face.

_Could it have been Hiei?_

The fire demon was the only person in the temple that could have disappeared fast enough to not be seen when the Youko opened his eyes to see who had caressed his face.

The silver fox's hand reached up and touched the place where he knew the touch had been…

_But he doesn't love me, not like that anyway. _

And with a sigh he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

The next morning, the Youko got ready to face the day as he always would. He went into the bathroom and took a shower to fully wake him up, then he put on his outfit for the day and dried his hair, combing it repeatedly to make sure it was as silky as ever.

After washing his face he made his way down he hall trying not to think about the dream he had experienced the night before;

He had been standing in a hallway where the air was a thick dark red color. The kitsune could sense something was wrong, the atmosphere was all screwed up. Then through the fog a well-toned figure began to take form. From the outline one could see the well-muscled body, one arm lifted to a downward diagonal, hand curled around a long smooth sword.

Sensing trouble the red head shifted into his Youko form and immediately his keen eyes pierced through the darkness and honed in on the figure.

It was Hiei…

His normally almond colored eyes were blood red and glimmered with a deadly passion. As he drew closer Kurama's blood ran cold, Hiei wasn't walking toward some unseen adversary, but was making his way toward the Youko.

When they were only a few feet apart a small smile curled on the fire demon's lips.

"I was wondering when you would have the nerve to show up."

"Hiei I don't know what you're talking about."

" Pst…. don't give the that bull shit Kurama. You know damn well why you're here."

The Youko raised his hands…

"Honestly Hiei I have no idea…"

"Shut you mouth Kurama, or do I have to shut it for you?"

With those words the demon ran his sword through Kurama's middle. The kitsune gasped in pain and reached his hand up to the blade as the fire demon pushed it further into the fox's body. As the metal slid into his body, Kurama morphed into his human form and fell to the floor, the tang of the sword covered with his own blood.

As he gasped for breath he managed to ask Hiei what he had done to deserve this.

"Hn. You honestly have no idea? You stole me away from the one person I ever loved thinking I would fall for you. And now I've lost her, never to get her back and its all your fault!"

"Hiei I'm…..sorry."

The last word was barely more than a whisper as red flooded his eyes and the last thing he saw was Hiei's maddening smile looking him in the face…

_God, that was a fucked up dream…._

Kurama rubbed his face for the final time before slinging back the door that led into the sitting room where the others were waiting.

They were all sitting in a circle talking amongst them selves…although the conversation seemed to be centered around one person sitting to the far left….

A short, black clad fire demon named Hiei.

Kurama had a sharp intake of breath as his heart froze. The Kitsune just stood there in the doorway, one hand still resting on the doorframe.

All eyes turned to him and he tried to smile, but his face was frozen and his eyes glued to the small demon avoiding his gaze.

"Good morning Kurama"

"Yes, Good morning to you as well Genkai."

As he spoke he made his way over to the circle of people and sat directly across from Hiei, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Glad to see your awake Hiei."

The Youko had his normal air of superiority, not wanting to show the excitement and fear that filled him.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say to me? Just Hn? Come on Hiei look at me."

Cautiously the ruby eyes cast their gaze upon Kurama and the Youko's eyes widened. Hiei's eyes were different…they were the color of blood, just as they were during his dream the night before.

_Oh God…_

Everyone in the room was silent simply observing the reunion of the two, waiting for someone to speak.

Kurama slowly began to shake his head, images of his dream replaying in his mind.

He saw Hiei's long sword and could feel it as it pushed its way into his body, ripping and tearing at his flesh. He looked up into his eyes…the same blood red and dangerous eyes that were staring at his from across the table. And as he closed his emerald orbs he saw the wicked smile Hiei sent him as his vision blurred and he died.

"No"

It was little more than a whisper, but everyone in the room picked up the sadness in his voice, the desperation and the love.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked into the fire demon's fiery depths as the tears swelled up once more.

For the second time, the proud Youko Kurama had left the room, trying to cover the tears that were flowing down his pale cheeks.

_What the…_

All Hiei had done was look at him and the demon had left the room.

" Did I do something?"

"I beliveve Hiei," The old woman said as she sipped her tea, " That Kurama feels you don't love him."

"Well, I don't."

The fire demon stated it mater-of-factly and crossed his arms in front of himself.

"You don't, do you?"

Genkai just raised her cup to her mouth and peered at Hiei over its rim.

"Yes I…,"

Was he really certain he didn't love Kurama? The way he felt when he eased the Kitsune's pain was something that he had only experienced with his sister. And yet the emotion was different, it was warmer and for once in his life made him feel whole. Was this the way love felt? And if so he had to do something before he lost his chance with Kurama forever.

"Well Hiei, do you?"

Yuskue's abrupt question made him realize he was still sitting on the floor staring off into space.

"Hn."

And with that the Koorime stood up and walked out of the room.

"I suppose we'll take that as a "Yes I love him"." Genkai stated as she finished off the rest of her tea.

When Hiei slid open the door to Kurama's room the Kitsune was lying face down on his mat, shaking slightly.

" Kurama…"

The redhead looked up through his hair and at the sight of the fire demon turned his face back down.

"Please just go away Hiei."

Hiei debated his options. He could either walk over to Kurama and figure out what was bothering him or the half-breed could just simply walk out of the room and pretend like he felt nothing for the Kitsune, and hope things would go back to normal.

He decided on the first option.

After taking a deep breath the Koorime made his way over to the somber fox and kneeled down beside him. The Youko didn't look up but Hiei could see his body tense up when he felt the fire demon sit down.

"Kurama….Kurama?"

Hiei's only reply was silence. Clearly the usually talkative fox was going to have to be persuaded. But such an act would mean that the usually quiet Koorime would be doing most of the talking.

For Kurama it was worth it.

"Fox….care to um…tell me whats wrong?"

Slowly the red head lifted his face and looked at Hiei with sad pain filled eyes.

"I c-can't"

"Come on Kurama, tell me what's bothering you."

The Youko seemed to be considering something for a moment, suddenly deciding against it.

"I'll sound s-stupid if I t-tell you.

"That's not a very good answer fox, tell me."

Kurama tilted his head slightly, causing some of his tear drenched locks to fall over his face.

Kurama sat in thought as Hiei continued to stare at him.

The Kitsune thought back to the day, months ago, when he was just about to tell Hiei how much he loved the small demon. That day he hesitated on his choice and almost lost his beloved demon for good. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.

"Hiei, I felt that…I f-felt that you didn't love me."

He felt his confidence returning…

"Now before you say anything I just wanted you to know that I've loved you for a long time and I've never been so sure of anything in my life and no matter what you say I will still love you."

Kurama closed his eyes and braced him self for the let down he was sure was going to happen.

"Kurama," The kitsune winced, "How could you ever think that?"

_I knew it! He doesn't--- .wait a second…_

The Youko cracked open one eye and looked at the Korrime suspiciously.

"What?"

"You hear me the first time Kitsune, I'm not going to repeat me self."

"But, but I thought you hated me."

Hiei tilted his head slightly and looked into Kurama's deep green pools…

"How did you come up with that idea?"

On an impulse the fire demon brought his hand up to Kurama's face, and gently touched his tear stained cheek, just as he had the night before. And just as before Kurama closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

Hiei rubbed his thumb along his face and Kurama softly breathed in.

"So I did feel someone touch my face last night."

"Hn. I heard all he noise you were making and it just seemed like a good idea."

Kurama couldn't believe that Hiei had done such a caring thing for him. Overwhelmed with emotion he closed his eyes and leaned forward, just as he had done in Moruko's palace.

Except for this time, he met more that air.

Youko: Ok another chapter finished! I hope everyone liked it, im not really good with mushy stuff. So yeah PLEASE read and review!

Yuskue: When the next chapter gonna be finished?

Youko: Soon, very soon young grasshopper, patients is a vertue…..


	4. Chapter 4, In the heat of the Moment

Youko: Ok…I know its been a while…but I'M BAAAACK!

Hiei: don't we know it….

Kurama: Now Hiei you know shes not bad…. she wrote a pretty good scene with us this chapter….

Hiei: **scoff**

Youko: Well anyway…this chappie is a tad shorter than all my others…but I really wanted to update so I think its ok…. Now to Kuawbara with the disclaimer…

Genkai: WHAT! You gave away my disclaimer?

Youko: You were being mean to the readers…so yes…Kua have at it!

Kua: Ok she don't own us….not even a little bit…

Youko: Nicely done! Now onto the story!

"Wonder whats taking so long?"

Kuawbara had always been inpatient…and now was no exception.

"Well its obvious that _you_ haven't had a romantic relationship before…"

"WHA?"

"I'm right aren't I?"

The spirit detective grinned evilly as the carrot top just starred at Yuskue with wide eyes. Of course he'd had a romantic relationship before…riiight.

" They have things they need to sort out, it takes time. That's something you apparently have no conception of."

"What is this…pick on Kuawbara day?"

The old woman just continued to stare out the window as she helped her self to another cup of tea.

"Well anyway…I don't see what that has to do with anything."

As the teenager spoke he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Could you try not to be stupid for two seconds…or would that kill you?"

Never missing the chance to aggravate her younger sibling, Suziru had stridden in from the kitchen with her witty retort.

"Awwww, come on sis, it can't possibly take that long to----"

The carrot-top never got to finnish his sentence for Suziru had decided to take it upon herself and slap her younger brother in the back of the head.

Yuskue apparently thought all this was highly entertaining because he promptly started to laugh and… roll around on the floor.

"HEY! That was not funny at all…"

All of Kuawbara's protesting only caused the detective to laugh harder and intern caused the entire group to join in with him. By this point everyone…with the exception of Kuawbara…was flailing on the floor desperately holding their stomachs.

It was warmer than anything Kurama had ever felt in his entire life. It wasn't painful but just the opposite…pleasant. It seemed as if a thousand years of suppressed emotion just poured out and flooded into Kurama's body, engulfing his soul. The fire blazed within him and to the Youko it felt like he was delving into a pool of molten lava. He never wanted this feeling to end, it just felt so…so right.

But not all good things can last forever.

Slowly Hiei untangled his hands from Kurama's fiery locks and began to separate his lips from the Youko's.

Without speaking they both pulled away, the Koorime quietly catching his breath.

"Hiei…"

The name was barely more than a whisper, but it was just enough to capture Hiei's attention. Kurama lifted his had to the fire demon's flushed cheek, locking his emerald orbs to the Jaganshi's almond ones.

Suddenly Hiei's eyes flashed blood red and the Kutsune could feel the sword ripping into his body, stealing his life away. The demon forced himself to look away breathing heavily.

"Kurama?"

Hiei's voice broke the silence surrounding the two demons, causing the Youko's eyes to flash upward.

To the redhead's surprise, the smaller demon's eyes had melted back to their beautiful almond color.

"Fox…are you alright?"

"Yes Hiei, I'm just fine now."

The golden fox flashed Hiei a small smile, causing his heart to melt.

"Kurama can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Kurama's breath caressed the side of the Jaganshi's face causing a shudder to run though his body, eyes fluttering slightly.

"Honestly fox…how long have you...um…liked me?"

The smaller demon's question caused caused the kitsune to chuckle before he answered.

"If its possible Hiei…I've _loved_ you before I met you."

With that statement the kitsuneleaned forward, resting his hand on Hiei's cheek, placing a delicate kiss on the demon's pale lips.

The smaller demon sighed, and when the kiss broke he softly rested his head on his partner's chest.

During this moment, no words were spoken. The couple just sat in silence, enjoying the feeling that rushed through them.

As they lingered there, their breathing became synchronized and the smaller demons eyes became heavy until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The golden Youko gazed upon the sleeping figure letting his leafy eyes trace every inch of Hiei's body.

His gaze came to rest upon the Koorime's face…

His child-like features were so soft and his face shone in the darkness of the room.

When he was resting he looked so peaceful, his troubled eyes hidden behind heavy lids. One would find him innocent…

If they didn't know better.

_Never in my wildest dreams did I think this moment would be possible…_

Kurama thought back through all the times they had spent together as friends and began to fantasize about what their life would be like now that they were more than that.

The kitsune gently ran his fingers through Hiei's dark locks discovering that his hair was surprisingly soft.

The more he caressed Hiei the more he noticed that the smaller demon was beginning to… purr?

Yes, Hiei the Jaganshi, Forbidden child…. was purring…like a little kitten.

The fire demon nuzzled closer to the Kitsune's chest and as he did Kurama rested his head up against the wall and slowly his tired eyes began to close….

"YOO-HOO! KURAMA! HIEI!"

There was a loud banging on the room's door, startling the silver Youko.

The demon let out a disgruntled sigh when he looked down and saw that Hiei had fluttered off.

Suddenly the door flew open and the blinding light from out side shattered the darkness causing the Youko to shield his eyes. The light was so bright that no one noticed the black blur race out of the door.

" Well hey there Red…um…where's Hiei."

Yuskue look around the room with the I'm-really-confused look on his face. No one had seen Hiei leave the room…including Kurama. Sensing that Hiei had not only left the room but left the property as well Kurama stood up with a sigh…

"He's left…"

Running his hands through his fiery locks the kitsune made his way to the doorframe where his friends were standing.

"Did we do something wrong?

"No Kua…you didn't know, it's alright, I should have expected this would happen."

"Expected what?"

"Oh…its nothing really."

As he spoke Kurama subconsciously lifted his hand to his lips, letting his fingers hover over them for a moment. It was a small act but everyone in the hall…with the exception of Yuskue and Kuawbara…saw it and knew what it meant.

With her wise understanding of what was going on Shizuru walked up and clasped Kurama on the shoulder.

"Come boy…you need a drink after that."

Looking slightly shocked that all the girls had discovered what happened in that dark room the teenaged Youko followed the large, giggling group of girls into the kiction.

"Now lets see…should we go with something traditional like Sake….or should we be a little more inventive and try some hard American Vodka?"

Yukina chuckled behind her hand…

"I don't know…. you're the expert in this area."

Smiling Keiko pulled a glass from the cabinet and handed it to Shizuru, where she promptly poured a good amount of Vodka.

"See how ya handle this…"

The older woman practically shoved the glass at Kurama sloshing some of its contents over the side. Nodding the Youko threw back the glass and downed most of the Vodka in one gulp.

Coughing slightly Kurama started to laugh…

"That's some hard stuff…"

"Kurama," Yuskue looked greatly taken aback, "I didn't know you drank…"

"I haven't really since I joined the human world…. but when I was a full Youko…"

Kurama left the sentence open ended so everyone in the room could gather their own opinions. There was a unanimous "ohhh" that rippled through the group as Kurama downed the rest of his glass.

Hiei was atop one of his favorite trees and reflected on what had happened….

_We were kissing…fuck. Does this mean I love him?_

As the jiganshi thought about how wonderful the kiss felt his hand went up to touch his lips…much like a wonderful red head we all know. Hiei had never been kissed before, well…not like that anyway. The few times Muroku had kissed him she always treated him like a little child.

Thinking of another problem, Hiei remembered how he had abruptly left his wedding over three weeks ago.

_I suppose I have to fix this…no way in hell Kurama will…._

With that resolve in his mind Hiei flitted off to his ex-fiancée's castle.

Youko: OK that's it for now! I'm gonna try to update real soon since its summer and all.

Hiei: You better…I wanna know that happens with me and the fox….

Youko: Be patient you'll find out…so yeah PLZ! Leave me a review they are mucho loved!


End file.
